


Let Sleeping Cats Lie

by Kuji (Amqersand)



Category: Hello! Project, Morning Musume.
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-13
Updated: 2009-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-04 05:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amqersand/pseuds/Kuji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aikitty stalks prey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Sleeping Cats Lie

The grass hadn’t been mowed for  weeks and it had grown tall and thick – the perfect kind of grass for stalking  prey in. Ears pressed down flat and moving forward at a slow crawl, the hunter  stalked her prey while being careful to remain concealed within the green  lushness. Would today be the day of her first victorious hunt? Closer, closer…  just a little bit more and the prize would be hers.  
   
Her ears pricked suddenly. The  quick thumping of padded paws. Oh no!  
  
“Ai!” Came the loud yip and  Takitty knew it was too late. The little blue bird she had been stalking  immediately took to the air and flew out of reach while simultaneously the  adolescent cat was bowled over by an over enthusiastic puppy. This was the  fourth time that week and it was only Tuesday!  
     
“Risa! Get. Off.” Paws shoved  but couldn’t deter the happy licking and yapping of the excitable pup.  
     
“Let’s play!”  
  
“No. You let my bird get away!”  
  
“Bird? Where?”  
  
Curious snuffling ensued and Ai  was finally free to clean herself from the results of being attacked by her  slobbering housemate.  
  
“Oh, there _was_ a bird here!”  
  
A paw slapped furry forehead. _Dogs!_  
  
Finally sensing that her feline  friend wasn’t entirely happy with her, the fuzzy ambusher put on her best  begging face, the one that got her belly rubs and the best under the table  morsels at dinnertime. No one could resist the puppy dog eyes.  
  
“Don’t be mad, I’ll show you  something I found!”  
  
As much as Ai tried to resist,  she couldn’t help but give in to the eyes and enthusiasm of the pup.  
     
“Oh alright, what did you find  then?”  
  
“Follow me!” Risa started  trotting off with her nose to the ground, making Ai wonder if she really knew  where she was going if she still had to smell her way there.  
  
Rounding the house and heading  for one of the far corners of the backyard, they soon came in sight of what  looked like a big wooden box. Ai was sure that hadn’t been there when she’d  explored the area before. Ai stopped some way away, cautious about the unknown  object but Risa just bounded up to it and got up on her hind legs to press her  front paws against what looked like wire netting.  
     
“Sayu!” She barked out into the  box.  
  
Ai could see her tail wagging  non-stop in anticipation and she could hear some shuffling sounds coming from  inside the box. Warily approaching the wooden structure, she peered in as well  as was met with the sight of a white fluff ball.  
  
“That’s the biggest, strangest  rat I’ve ever seen!” She uttered, amazed, to the dog beside her. It had to have  been at least three times the size of the bird she hadn’t managed to catch that  day.  
     
“Excuse _you_ ,” came an indignant voice, followed by irritated twitching of  whiskers. “I’m obviously a bunny! You’re awfully rude, aren’t you? And not very  smart.”  
  
Ai hissed at the _bunny_ , her ears flattening against her  head. If the metal mesh hadn’t been in the way she would have pounced already.  Pawing at the wire mesh, the feline managed to get her paw through it and  started trying to take a swipe at the bunny. Before she could get her claws  into the fluff ball however, pain shot threw her paw and she tried to pull back  with a yowl.  
     
“There’s something else in  there!” After some flailing and tugging she finally managed to extricate her  paw and moved back to lick her wound while glaring into the box that was the  bunny’s home.  
     
“What are you?” Risa yapped  at the other creature that had revealed itself behind the wire. “You’re weird!”  More yipping followed but her tail was wagging the entire time. Ai thought the  other was enjoying herself way too much considering she’d just gotten a grave injury and all from the dangerous thing in there.  
  
“She’s a tortoise,” the bunny answered pompously even though she hadn’t been the one addressed. “She’s mine.”  
  
“Sayu… did you eat all the  lettuce? I’m hungry.” Came a sleepy voice.  
  
“Sorry, Eririn~ But there’ll be  more later, okay?”  
  
“Then I’m going back to sleep,”  yawned the little reptile, showing off the maw that had chomped down on the  unsuspecting cat just moments ago. “My mouth tastes weird,” was the last thing heard from her before she retracted back into her shell.  
  
Testing her paw on the ground a  few times to make sure she could still put weight on it, Ai decided that this  had been enough adventure for one day. It would be better to go back inside the  house and to her nice warm cat basket while she still had all her limbs. Besides,  it was almost around that time when her humans would fill her food bowl and she  couldn’t miss that. Giving one last baleful glance towards the creature she _still_ considered an oversized rat, she  stalked back the way they’d come before, not even looking to see if Risa  followed. If the canine wanted to spend her time with the rodent and that other  monstrosity, she was free to.  
         
That evening, with a full  stomach and having had her fill of petting from the humans, Ai was lying lazily  on the thick living room rug when she heard the distinct creaking of the doggy  door and soon Risa came trotting in.  
     
“Ai, you’re here~” Risa ruffed happily and quickly threw herself at the kitty.  
  
The feline tried pushing the  puppy away at first but Risa, despite being a puppy was already her size and had plenty of energy to boot so she soon gave in and let the other animal snuggle up with her on the carpet. Besides, she was too tired to really fight  and even though the younger pet could be tiresome, she was also very warm and comfy.  
  
“Let’s play some more tomorrow, Ai.” The pup’s request came out half as a whine and half as a sleepy growl and before the cat could even answer, the little dog was already fast asleep.  
  


* * *

     
“Sure… as long as we don’t see anymore tortoises…” Ai murmured in her sleep.  
  
Risa only smiled and pulled the blankets up to cover her girlfriend’s bare shoulders. She didn’t know what Ai was dreaming about but it sure sounded interesting.


End file.
